1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly, to a socket connector having a connector housing with ends slightly lifted off to provide a deformation free configuration in use.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,093 issued to Ma on Mar. 13, 2007 discloses an electronic socket, which comprises a plurality of conductive terminals received in an insulative housing, a stiffener surrounding the housing, a load plate pivotably assembled with one end of the stiffener and a load lever pivotably attached to the other end of the stiffener. The stiffener defines a plurality of semi-circular slits at the two ends of a window thereof. Bottom walls of the housing define a plurality of semi-cylindrical protrusions corresponding to the semi-circular slits. By virtue of the engagement of the semi-cylindrical protrusions and the semi-circular slits, the stiffener body is assembled with the housing completely.
However, Ma's art has its limitation. In use, stress is concentrated mainly on area where the located/load lever is pivotably attached the stiffener. When the electrical package is mounted into the receiving cavity of the housing, the load plate will be locked onto the stiffener by the load lever, so as to secure the electrical package in the housing. During above process, middle portion of the stiffener will be deformed downwardly under the operational force, and the two ends of the stiffener will be deformed upwardly. Accordingly, because the housing is mechanically engaged with the window of the stiffener, the housing may be curved under the force. Accordingly, solder ball disposed on a periphery region of the bottom wall of the housing may be stretched under condition that the housing is deformed. If so, reliability of the electrical socket is destroyed inadvertently effected.
In view of the above, an improved electrical socket that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.